


Sunny Day, Painting Day

by virtuesangel



Category: Kirby (All Media Types), Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, also to everyone whos about to cry pedophillia:, and my kirby is 16 in human years, bless whoever sent that request, i hc ado and ribbon to be around kirbys age, theyre both 16 in this, this was a request on tumblr but i wanted to post it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuesangel/pseuds/virtuesangel
Summary: Adeleine seems to value her painting more than her girlfirend!But Ribbon can change that.





	Sunny Day, Painting Day

Yet another beautiful day in Dreamland graces Ribbon’s life! She’s so glad that she’s staying in Dreamland to help Kirby with their adventure. It’s been much too long since she saw everyone.. And that everyone includes the wonderful, loving Adeleine. Love of Ribbon’s life, fire in her heart! How she’d love to spend this lovely, sunny day outside with her girlfriend..

But Adeleine seems more concerned with staying inside her stuffy little painting room and painting the day away!

“Adeleeiiiiiiine! Ado! Wifey! Why are you spending your whole day inside when you _could_ be outside, getting in some quality girlfriend time?” Ribbon flies into Adeleine’s painting room in a huff, hands on her hips in frustration. Adeleine turned around, laughing under her breath. Ribbon could be so silly sometimes!

“First of all, I’m not your wifey, we aren’t old enough to get married. And second of all, this painting is very important! At least let me finish this one?” Ribbon scoffed jokingly. A painting? More important than her? Why, she’d never!

“What painting could be any more important than your-” She stopped in her complaining once she saw the painting.

It was a picture of them eating together.. With all sorts of hearts around them.. 

Adeleine can’t help but giggle at Ribbon’s reaction.

“That was _supposed_ to be a surprise, you know.” Ribbon is somewhat speechless. She’ll always find something to say, though, she’s never truly speechless!

“You’re such a sap, I love you, dumbass..” Ah, Ribbon has such a way with words, doesn’t she? 

Eh. Adeleine loves her anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed its twentygayteen and im writing adoribo


End file.
